A Desire To Protect
by Ryujin Zangetsu 17
Summary: After defeating Aizen, Ichigo was thrown into the Federal Era. Meeting Midorkio, he finds out that he as to protect two miko's from a evil deadler then even Naraku. He also has a trouble past with a blue eye miko, that will cause problems with inutachi.


Chapter 1: Prologue

This is a Bleach and Inuyasha crossover

_**Pairing: **_IchigoxKikyo and I might add Kagome as well

_**Genre:**_ Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Angst

_**Summary: **_"I failed to protect Orihime... I will not do the same for you!"

_**Author Notes: **_ This will be my first attempt at trying a crossover for these two popular anime; I will try my very best and hope you enjoy it. I have read many other fic's from talented writers with Ichigo paired with Kagome and Kikyo being an evil twisted bitch! I really don't see why people don't like her really. To me, her story is really fucked up from my point of view and what I read; I think anyone who is able to get a chance at getting revenge at the person who you _think_ kill you then anyone would take that chance in a damn minute and do not lie cause I know I would. I personally do not think that Kikyo's an evil twisted bitch! She could be manipulate which is shown threw the series. I just think she's hurt and doesn't know how to trust anyone to get close to her. So I will try hard to make this a fic that many will enjoy reading! Please review and tell me what I did wrong because I have not watch Inuyasha scene the end of 2005. So like black men and white say around the world, help a brother out because I will need it.

_**Dangai**_ (Precipe World)_**:**_ From my knowledge, this is a dimension between Soul Society and the Human World. Here, time goes 2000 times faster than in the other worlds.

_**Kaikyo Kotei**_ (Realm Boundary Fixation)_**: **_This is the Shinigami counter to the Koryu. By channeling reiatsu into the walls using specializing implements, the Koryu can be halted for a while, giving a small window of safety to the Dangai. This was the technique Isshin use to by Ichigo enough time to train with Tensa Zangetsu and his Hollow.

_**Reiatsu **_(Spiritual Pressure)_**:**_ Is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami and Arrancar, even Quincy and Bounts can manipulate the release of their reiatsu.

_**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**_ (Final Moon Fang Heaven- Piercer): I will be using this name cause it sound way more badass. This is Ichigo's ultimate attack, the culmination of completing Jinzen.

_**Mugetsu**_ (Moonless Sky): After using the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo becomes Getsuga himself. Long waist length black hair with bluish bandages wrapped around his entire upper body and lower face, only leaving his left arm uncovered with what look like tattoo's covering his upper arm to his forearm. After using this technique, Ichigo loses all of his Shinigami powers.

_**Oken**_ (King's Key)_**:**_ Is the key of the Royal House that can open a gateway to the dimension where the Spirit King is found.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own shit so don't ask me

_**Hint: **_Ichigo will be 17 years of age in this other than being 16 when the war was happening at the time. His attitude will change a little bit as well. If you don't like then too damn bad

_**A/N: **_This story will start at Bleach 417 and when Inuyasha and the others are fighting The Band Of Seven. Without further ado.

_**Let the story begin**_

A loud explosion rung throughout the town of Karakura, which was being attack by the former captain of squad 5 and leader of the arrancar army Sosuke Aizen. He and his arrancar army along with his other subordinates, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen, invaded the town hoping to destroy it and use its large concentration of spiritual pressure to be able to create the Oken(_ King's Key). _With it he would be able to open the dimension to the Spirit King and assassinate him to become the new king.

A couple of feet away from where the explosion happens were friends of Ichigo and the others. Lying on the ground with a giant slash wound across his chest, a stab wound only inches above his heart and his right arm missing was none other than Gin himself. Using his Bankai Kamishini no Yari's poison that was secreted on the inside of the blades when he change the length of it. Using it, he created a giant hole into Aizen's chest and almost his entire torso. He grabs the Hogyoku from Aizen's chest and shunpo to safety; he failed to see that even if the Hogyoku is out of Aizen's body that it is still under his command.

Standing above Gin with a clam and amused look on his face was none other than Sosuke Aizen, the traitorous leader of the arrancar army. After Gin's failed attempt to kill Aizen with his Kamishini no Yari, Aizen's body went through another transformation cause by the Hogyoku to make sure its master live. Aizen's clothes had lengthened and flared out at the ends, making an apparent robe that reached past his feet. His eyes had lost their irises entirely, and he had lost the lock of hair that curled over his face before, revealing a dark, diamond-shaped object on or in his forehead. The most distracting of Aizen's new aspects, however, were that he gained three sets of wings that were on his back. The hole in Aizen's chest that Gin had made had centered itself and shrunk significally, forming what seemed to be a normal-sized hollow hole in his sternum. Inside the hole was a thin cross shape, the Hogyoku laid in the middle glowing slightly. Clutched in his right hand was his zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu( mirror flower water moon) which also went through a change, his zanpakuto no longer had a guard.

Aizen smirked and looked down at Gin, highly amused at the failed attempt to end his life. "A very nice try, Gin," he complimented. "But it is my victory. You see, even when the Hogyoku is out of my body, it is at my command. I always knew you would betray me, Gin. I brought you along because it interest me on how you were going to try and take my life, but I find myself disappointed."

Gin's eyes focus on Aizen's face in anger. _'How__ did you know you bastard!'_

"You were not aware that I knew you were against me from the beginning, long before you joined my squad and became my lieutenant I knew you would try and take my life and any giving chance you receive. Again I was just curious to see how you would do it; I am surprised that you figured out Kyoka Suigetsu's only weakness. You would have succeeded in killing me had the Hogyoku not already synchronized into my body."

'_Damn it, I failed!' _Gin thought, '_I'm sorry Rangiku.'_

"GIN!" a voice screamed, appearing above him in a burst of shunpo was Rangiku Matsumoto. She landed over Gin's body to check to see if he was okay, her eyes widened when she found that he wasn't moving. Tears build up in her eyes as she began to sob over his body, causing tears to fall freely onto his face. Aizen watched the scene before him impassively and raised his zanpakuto to finish them both off.

'_I will let you be with the woman you love in death,' _Aizen smiled coldly down on them. _'She__ was the reason why you wanted to kill me... right Gin._'

A sudden crash behind him costs him to pause in his attack and look behind him; his eyes gain a sudden tiny glint when he saw who it was standing behind him. Standing there holding his father was none other than the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, only he looked different then what Aizen remembered him being. He was taller now, standing at the height of 6'1 then 5'9; his spiky orange hair had grown to his shoulders and obscured mostly his right eye and only slightly his left. He was no longer wearing his normal tabi socks and sandals, both were missing leaving him bare footed. His Bankai seem to go through a drastic change as well, the sleeve on the right side seem to have been tore off, and his shihakusho seem to become slightly longer than before. While Tensa Zangetsu still takes the form of a daito, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther then they previously did. While in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance, his right hand was cover by a obsidian black glove. The chain at the base of Tensa Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional long portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper right arm.

Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Mizurio stared at their friend in open shock; none of them could believe that this was Ichigo standing before them. Not only was Ichigo's looks were different but so was attitude; the way he stood just radiated strength and confidence.

Ichigo set his dad down softly on the ground and stood back up, "Thanks... dad" he said softly. Isshin had change a bit as well, not as much as Ichigo but a little to see he had grown a full beard instead of the fuzz he once had. Ichigo turned around and face Aizen with what seem to be a bored expression on his face.

"... I... Ichigo...?" Tatsuki managed to shutter out in open shock at seeing her childhood friend

"That's Ichigo... right...?" Kegio asked just as shocked as Tatsuki. "Why's he got long hair...? And maybe it's the hair... but doesn't it kind of seem like he's gotten a little taller as well...?"

Ichigo turned in the direction of his house and close his eyes, expanding his senses to see if his sisters were ok. After a moment, he opened his eyes and sighed, "Its seems like Yuzu and Karin are safe..." he turned to look at his friends who cause them to jerk back.

"... Tatsuki, Kegio, Mizuiro, Honshou... Kanonji..." he face turned black as he turn to face the afro samurai with large eyebrows. After a moment of silence at staring at each other, Ichigo finally spoke.

"... Imoyamasan."

Zennosuke's eyes seem to bulge out of their sockets at hearing Ichigo call him by his wrong name. He remembered telling the boy before him his name the first time they met each other, "_**WHO'S THAT!**_" he screamed. "It's Kurumadan! Kurumadan Zennosuke! If you don't know then just say you don't know! Don't try calling out people's name by intuition!"

Ichigo's eyes fell back onto Tatsuki and a look of regret form over is face before it vanished."... Everybody stay there and don't move a muscle." he told them softly, "Stay right like that."

"... Wha ... What the hell do you mean 'stay there'...?" Kegio asked in confusion, lines of sweat falling freely down his face like the rest of his friends around him. "Ichigo...?"

Tatsuki's eyes were wide as she continued to stare at Ichigo. '_I don't feel anything, this is so strange,_' she turn her gaze on Aizen. _'__From that guy, I can feel a power so great it crushes me but from Ichigo...I don't feel... a damn thing' _her eyes turn worried when she looked back at her friend and how he looked at her. '_What happen to you to cause you to look at me like that...? Ichigo!'_

" ... Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen called in a slow voice, trying to understand something that he can't seem to get. "Are you truly Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his gaze toward to Aizen, but looked behind him to see a tearful Rangiku over Gin who looks barely alive. After a moment he turns his gaze back to Aizen, "... What do you mean?"

"If you truly are Kurosaki Ichigo, then I am disappointed." Aizen said, " I do not feel any reiatsu from you at all. Even if you have been suppressing it, it is impossible that I would not feel anything at all. You have failed to evolve, you have let the chance I gave you slip away."

Gin opened his left eyes slightly and gaze at Ichigo form, having flashbacks at the last time he seen the boy and how scared he was, but now...'_Yeah, your eyes' have gotten strong_' he close his eye and smiled slightly to himself. '_That's good... with you like that; I can leave the rest to you and hit the trail_'

Raising his left arm then brings it down in what look like an offer, Aizen continued. "Kurosaki Ichigo, how unfortunate..."

"Aizen"

Aizen's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"Let's go somewhere else," Ichigo said. His gaze focus on something else other than Aizen, "I don't want to fight here in Karakura town."

"... What a meaningless suggestion," Aizen said, lowering his hand. "Those words can be only spoken by one who possesses the power to do battle with me." he continued in a softer tone, "There is nothing to worry about, defeating you will not require the destruction of Kara..."

Aizen suddenly felt an incredible force slam onto his face, and then he felt himself being flung threw the air at amazing speeds. A second later or two, Aizen found himself being thrown hard into the ground, shockwaves following his way. "Wha... What!" Aizen clutched his battered face in pain as he looked into the palm of his hand, after picking himself up. "... Rid... iculous... I was... with strength alone..."

"Let's get started, Aizen." Aizen look up to see Ichigo shaking his left hand which flunk him all the way outside of Karakura town and fairly close to the mountains." I'm going to finish this once and for all in a instant!"

"... Finish this in an instant..." Aizen pick himself up and stared at Ichigo, a second later he chuckled slightly. "I see... Now I understand Kurosaki Ichigo!" he picks himself up and stare back at Ichigo, his arrogance and confidence was back. "I understand the reason why you no longer possess reiatsu (Spiritual_ Pressure)! _it's not that you 'lost' it, you 'discarded' it." Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly, "I do not know what kind of method you used, but you converted all of your reiatsu into physical strength, arm strength, leg strength, grip strength, throwing strength, running strength. You discarded you reiatsu in order to dramatically increase all of your body's capabilities." Ichigo's eyes still remained as clam as ever as Aizen continue to explain, "Because you gave up on the idea of fighting me with reiatsu,_** however**_ you should abandon your hope." Aizen eyes gain a darker glint into them, "_**I will show you that even this strength that you palce all your faith in is far below that of my own.**_" The Hogyoku in the center of Aizen's chest glowed, and the wings on his back seem to grow more and become far more pointed then they were before.

"... What the.. ?" Ichigo looked at Aizen's change form in a small bit of confusion. Aizen didn't respond and instead he dematerializing himself into multiple shards, causing Ichigo's eyes to widened in a small amount of surprise. Spinning around, Ichigo parried Aizen's strike to the side, and the resulting backlash of their zanpakuto's caused a large part of the mountain on their right side to be completely obliterated.

"You evaded me well," Aizen complimented. "But you must be surprised. One swing of my sword and the landscape is altered; that is my current power. To be honest, I did not think my abilities had progressed so far. I am pleased Kurosaki Ichigo, thanks to you I will be able to fully test this power which transcends both hollow and shinigami." With that, Aizen rushed at the Vizard with a fierce grin.

Ichigo parried the attack and swatted Aizen away, another part of the landscape exploded, spraying rocks in every direction. The two collided again, Ichigo parried each of Aizen's attacks as he continued to strike, each one of their blows causing more of the landscape around them to crack and explode. Ichigo parried a horizontal slash causing the ground a feet away from him to explode, his facial expression was still the same as he blocked another blow from the transformed Aizen.

"I'm not done Kurosaki Ichigo!" Aizen shouted, and went for another attack. Ichigo shunpo away before Aizen's strike could hit him and appeared on top of another cliff. "Did you really think I couldn't find were you are?" Aizen appeared above Ichigo and went for another downwards strike, but Ichigo shunpo away and the cliff he stood on was blown away by Aizen's blow.

Landing on another cliff, Ichigo turned around just in time to block another strike from Aizen. Their sword lock together, both of them staring into each other's eyes.

"Strangely it seems we have both uncovered the conclusion of our evolutions in similar forms, ones where our zanpakuto's are fused to our right arms. Perhaps this is the original form of the zanpakuto..." Aizen chuckled, while striking down own Ichigo's sword again before jumping back. "However with the exchange of blows, I have determined that our evolutions truly are different on a dimensional scale. Should I feel like it, I can shatter your sword with one swing...?" Aizen lunged forward and swung his sword, to shattered Ichigo's zanpakuto.

Ichigo raised his left hand, Aizen's blade connected with his hand but he caught it in a firm grip and held his position. The land behind Ichigo rumbled before exploding outward in every direction.

Aizen's eyes widened in absolute shock at what he was seeing before him. "... Ridiculous!" he stuttered out. '_I would understand if he had dodged it... no its speed alone was so great that he should not be able to dodge it. Although, If he had, I would still understand... but he blocked it!' _he gaze at Ichigo's hand which held his sword. 'he_ caught my attack single handley... that should be impossible!'_

"Why're you so surprised?" Aizen snapped his gaze toward Ichigo who was looking directly into his eyes. "Is it that unbelievable that I blocked your sword? Does it scare you when things you don't understand happens right before your very eyes?"

Aizen eyes took on the look of rage the first time during the fight before calming down, he pulled his sword out of Ichigo's grip and jump a good distance away. "Do not speak as though you've won... your physical strength momentarily exceeded my own, nothing more." He raise is left hand toward the sky, and pointed his index finger to the sky. "Therefore I will crush you into pieces using kido ( _'demon way' or 'spirit way'_) so that such a miracle does not happen again. SEEPING CREST OF TURBIDITY. ARROGANT VESSEL OF LUNACY! BOLL FORTH AND DENY! CRAWING QUEEN OF IRON! ETERNALLY SELF-DESTRUCTING DOLL OF MUD! UNTIE! REPULSE! FILL WITH SOIL AND KNOW YOUR OWN POWERLESSNESS! HADOU NO 90; KUROHITSUGI!" Aizen finished the incantation of his spell and a black coffin with a purple aura began to envelop Ichigo who still looked as clam as ever.

"A full black-coffin, brought forth by one who transcends both hollow and shinigami! The torrent of gravity is so great that it wraps time and space! The likes of you could never even hope to comprehend it!" the black-coffin fully envelops Ichigo, only leaving his clam eyes to look in Aizen's. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

With a swing of his left arm, the coffin shattered into a million pieces, Aizen stare at the scene in pure shock and astonishment. "It seems you haven't noticed yet that my power is greater than yours Aizen." Pieces of the coffin continue to fall; Ichigo's head was titled downward a little leaving his hair to cover his eyes from view. "That crag over there... it wasn't your sword that blew it away, it was mine." Ichigo declared, causing Aizen's eyes to widened in shock, Ichigo began walking calmly toward the shock traitor. "I'm coming Aizen," In an instant, Ichigo sprang forward, crushing the ground below him as he rush toward Aizen. Faster than the traitor could see, Ichigo appear before him and slashed Aizen crossed the chest, causing a spray of blood to fall over the ground and the end of Tensa Zangetsu.

All was silent for a few seconds before Aizen dispersed and reappeared on top of the cliff above Ichigo. Aizen seem to still be in shock because he kept his gaze lock on Ichigo, not even bothered by the large slash wound across his chest.

"When I put distance between us in our last battle, you asked me why?" Ichigo eyes were still covered from Aizen's view. "And now you're the one creating distance... what a strange feeling." Ichigo lifted his head to stare a Aizen with a clam and serious gaze, "So how about I ask the question this time? Why did you just put distance between us?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed, finally showing another emotion other than confidence and boredom. "Good, I want you to feel the same way Orihime did when you cut her down." Ichigo still could feel uncontrolled hatred for himself for hesitating on not taking Aizen out when he had the chance when he and Orihime came through the Garganta. "I hope you feel the same just before I kill you!"

If his words were to scare Aizen, it didn't seem to work because Aizen still had the shock look on his face. He seems to still not believe that Ichigo was able to wound him, his face then took on the look of calmness. "... I see," Aizen's grip on his sword tighten. "Are you happy that you stop my sword? Are you happy that you shattered my kido?" the wound on his chest started to bubble. "Are you happy that you wounded my body...?" his teeth were clenched hard now, "_**DON'T GET SO FULL OF YOURSELF, YOU DAMN HUMAN!**_" Aizen shouted in uncontrolled fury

The diamond- shaped object on Aizen's forehead abruptly shattered and open, shifting into a more vertical oval shape, revealing a third eye. Aizen's head crack to the side in an odd angle, and a very large bead of dark blood trailed its way down his nose and right cheek. Suddenly a horrible scream rip threw his throat; Aizen's hands went close to his throat like he was in pain. The Hogyoku emitted a great flash of purple light that lit up the sky, encircling Aizen inside. Ichigo stood clam as ever, his clothes flurrying in the great winds that was emitted from the dome of light. The winds stop and the light stop, the only thing that remained was a dome with Aizen still inside. The dome crack and sprayed a large amount of blood down the cliff Aizen was standing on, Aizen emerged in a new form.

His head was now a blackened skull that was slightly similar to Ichigo's hollow mask; his real face was push back on the side of the black skull mask. The third eye was still on his forehead, only it was longer and sharper than before. Aizen's hair was still long as it was earlier before he transform, only it now seemed to be coming from where the skull reached where the neck started at the back.

Aizen's hands and feet had also changed dramatic then they were before - no longer did they even remotely resemble that of a human's. His feet had become single-toed claws, and his left hand had both lengthened and became thinned, looking quite sharp. Aizen's right hand had fused entirely with his zanpakuto, and all four limbs had taken an extremely pitch black color. The wings on his back had also taken on a different shape as well, instead of butterfly wings, they now resemble sheets, and had a large eye centered on each one. They also were adorned with small hollow-like skulls on the top outside tips, tentacle-like extensions gently swayed in the wind.

The clothes Aizen was wearing before was no longer there, going vertically down his torso was three hollow holes, with the Hogyoku resting in the center of the top one. For some unknown reason, Ichigo seem to look at Aizen in pitie.

_**"I see..." **_Aizen murmured,_** "So you won't allow it after all, Hogyoku! You won't allow me to lag behind a mere human."**_

One of the hollow skulls atop of Aizen's wings suddenly snap to attention and charged a small ball of energy, Ichigo only looked up in mere curiosity. The hollow skull swung back and then launched forward, unleashing the small ball of energy toward Ichigo who made no move to avoid it. The attack it dead on, causing a huge explosion and a pillar of light a dusk to lift high into the air.

_Karakura Town..._

Back with Tatsuki and the others, they looked on as they saw the huge explosion that cause a shockwave to overflow throughout Karakura Town. Shielding her eyes from duck an debris, she looked were Ichigo and Aizen were battling in worry.

'_Please be okay Ichigo!_'

_Mountain outskirts..._

On top of the cliff nearby the pillar of fire, Aizen stood calmly, waiting for Ichigo to emerge with an unreadable expression on his skull-like face. A second later, the pillar of fire parted slightly to show Ichigo whose left arm was raise and a large scorch mark that stop at his elbow. The left side of his Bankai coat was completely destroys, showing the left side of his well tone torso. He should be in pain, but his face still kept that clam look on it.

_**"... I see taking that attack only did a small amount of damage to you?**_" Aizen murmured. _**"However, your left arm is most likely useless to you now."**_ Aizen charged forward and grabbed Ichigo by the neck, hurling himself and Ichigo out of the fire. All six hollow skulls atop Aizen's wings suddenly snapped to attention, opening their mouths wide along with the large eyes on each wing. Each wing surrounded Ichigo who was not responding, generating a circle of sustained bluish-purple spiritual energy around him. The ring created seem to reverberate with power causing a backlash that put out the fire around them, the ring then solidifies while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation.

"_**Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo?**_" Aizen asked calmly, looking down on Ichigo's unmoving form. "_**You did indeed momentarily become a transcendent being by obliterating the boundaries between shinigami and hollow. However, you have lost that power and are but a shadow of your former self. In your current state, you are not worthy of having me absorb and comprehend you, you will meet death at the hands of a transcendent being. Being obliterated by me will completely free you from inferior existence as both a shinigami and hollow.**_" Aizen face seems to take on the look of rage, "_**THIS IS THE END! KUROSAKI ICHIGO!**_"

"The end you say?"

Aizen's eyes open in surprise

Ichigo raised his head a little which cause his hair to uncover his left eye that seem to radiate boredom and a bit of irritation. "Some shit like this isn't gonna end me?" Ichigo swung his sword, breaking Aizen's hold around his neck and causing a bit of the crater of Aizen's attack created to break apart. Aizen's eyes seem to still have the image of surprise in them, Ichigo head was lowered again, not looking Aizen into his eyes. "I gonna put a stop to this, Aizen... I've had all I can take of your logic." Grabbing the top of his right forearm with his left hand, swinging Tensa Zangetsu just a bit to the left, black reiatsu forming on top of his right shoulder. "I'm gonna show you... "His eyes finally took on a series look, and stare back into Aizen surprise ones."_**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**_ (Final Moon Fang Heaven- Piercer)"

Aizen looked on as a pillar of light crescent blue and black reiatsu surrounded Ichigo's form, as the pillar of reiatsu began to disappear, his eyes seem to open even further than before. "What... Is that form...?" he stuttered out in surprise shock.

_Flashback..._

_Ichigo eyes widened as his sword was broken in half by a hard swing from the fused Tensa Zangetsu and his Hollow, he was then kick through multiple skyscrapers that were throughout his inner world. He twisted his body in midair and landed on top of another skyscraper, blood flowed freely from a wound on top of his head to his left cheek, catching his breath for a minute, Ichigo looked up to see the fused Tensa Zangetsu float near the building he was standing on._

_"Still on your feet I see Ichigo?" Tensa Zangetsu observed_

_"I told you, didn't I?" Ichigo said, still trying to catch his breath and tense if his fuse zanpakuto spirit attacks. "I'm not going down until I get you to tell me about the final getsuga tensho."_

_Tensa Zangetsu glared coldly down on Ichigo, "I told you, and I have no intention..."he charged toward Ichigo in fury." OF TELLING YOU ABOUT IT!"_

_Ichigo took a defensive stance, and parried Tensa Zangetsu strike.' Why?' he thought. 'If he really wanted to beat me, then he should've been able to do it at the start! There was that much of a difference in power between us.' he struggled to hold off another one of Tensa Zangetsu's strikes, 'If he really doesn't want to tell me, then he should just quit fighting and go hide; he should've been able to do at least that. So why?"_

_Why is there nothing but loneliness flowing from his sword into me...?_

_Ichigo locked blades with Tensa Zangetsu who suddenly took on a look of sadness in his eyes. With a hard thrust, Tensa Zangetsu was send skipping away. He caught himself, and hurled back toward Ichigo with his sword held straight in front of him. His eyes widen when Ichigo let go of his sword, his blade with straight through Ichigo's chest and out his back. They both stood there in silents__._

_"So you finally noticed, well done Ichigo!" Tensa Zangetsu finally spoke in a quiet voice filled with sadness. "Accepting my blade is the only way to acquire the final getsuga tensho"_

_"..." for a moment, Ichigo said nothing. "It doesn't hurt at all." he finally spoke_

_"Of course not," Tensa Zangetsu said, his face lowered, so Ichigo could not see his eyes. "This Tensa Zangetsu was originally you yourself... If you accept it! Then you should not feel any pain from being pierced by it." _

_Ichigo looked down to see tears fallen from his fused zanpakuto spirits eyes, "... Why are you crying?" he asked_

_"... Ichigo!" Tensa Zangetsu still did not look up to me Ichigo's eyes. "Do you remember what I said when we began this fight?" he asked_

_**'The things that you want to protect are not the things I wish to protect'**_

_"Yeah I remember!" Ichigo answered_

_"What I what to protect was you Ichigo." Tensa said_

_Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise at his fused zanpakuto, "What does that mean...?"_

_"Its meaning alone with the essence of the technique should be conveyed to you directly from this blade." Tensa's hand let go of the blade, __"Ichigo__, if you use this technique you..."_

_Flashback end..._

Ichigo's form and changed drastically in the pillar of reiatsu, he no longer looked like he did before. His hair was now pitch black and waist-length, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face and ending just beneath his eyes were bluish-gray bandages. Black flame-like markings were spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak covered his lower body. His body seems to constantly emit smoky black reiatsu, most of which his focused around his right arm. His now long locks were covering his Aizen's from Aizen's view.

"_**Sagio no Getsuga Tensho means**__**..."**___Ichigo finally speaks after he revealed himself from the pillar of reiatsu; he lifted his head a bit to show that his eyes were no longer their chocolate brown. They now were a deadly ruby crimson, that seem to bore into Aizen's very soul. "_**Becoming Getsuga itself."**_

Aizen's eyes seem to widen even further then before at Ichigo's announcement

"_**If I use this technique, then I lose all of my shinigami powers." **_Ichigo said, in a clam voice. "_**That is the meaning of 'Final'."**_

Aizen stared at Ichigo's transformed state in amazement, even with the reiatsu that surrounded Ichigo's body; he could feel not an ounce of reiatsu off the boy. '_I still can't feel anything! It can't be.' _he thought, memories seem to flow threw his mind. '_By achieving evolution into a dimension separate from shinigami. Both shinigami and humans have become unable to feel my reiatsu unless I voluntarily lower my level and allow them to interfere in the same way a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a third-dimensional being... it can't be' _eyes seem to become even wider as realization hits him, looking at Ichigo's form in shock. '_It can't be... does this mean that he is standing in a dimension even higher than the one I'm in'_

Aizen's grits his teeth hard, "_**RIDICULOUS!**_" He shouts in absolute fury, "_**IT'S NOT POSSIBLE FOR A MERE HUMAN TO SURPASS ME!**_ _**THAT COULD NEVER...**_" He pause at seeing Ichigo raise his right arm.

_**"**__If you use this technique..."_

Ichigo clench his right hand into a fist, a sword of pure black reiatsu forms in his fist. He raises his right arm high over his head, his crimson eyes staring coldly into Aizen's. "_**Mugetsu **_(Moonless Sky)." he swings his arm down lunching a huge attack that covers the entire crater thet were standing over and blacken the sky around the open area.

"_You will lose your shinigami powers... farewell Ichigo"_

Aizen lets loose a horrible scream of unimaginable pain as Ichigo's Mugetsu makes contact with his body. A second later, his body seems to start breaking apart, Aizen lets out a surprise smile as his body continues to break apart. '_I see... defeated by a being that's even on a higher dimension then me! I congratulated you Kurosaki Ichigo...' _The rest of his body disintegrates, leaving only the Hogyoku. Seconds later, the Hogyoku emits a bright light causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in surprise.

_'What the hell...' _Ichigo thought as he continues to watch the Hogyoku glow brighter. Then in a flash of purple light, both vanished from view, leaving a giant long crater that went on for miles.

.

.

.

.

_**End chapter**_

I finally found out the technique Aizen use when he held Ichigo in those damn rings and fire that ball that looked like a cero.

_**Fragor**_ ("Din/Clamor"): Bluish-purple energy balls that Aizen fires from the hollow-like skulls on top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater with an accompanying explosion that causes fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site.

_**Ultrafragor**_ ("Ultra/Beyond-Din/Clamor"): Aizen surrounds his target with his wings and uses the hollow-like skulls atop of his wings to generate a circle of sustained bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation the ring reverberates with power and solidities while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation.

_**I hope I help some people's wonder**_


End file.
